


Djinn

by Juki_Makiko



Series: Destiel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas wakes up everything is different. One second he was searched for a Djinn and in the next he wakes up in a bed next to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn

Castiel's Point of View ~

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling, strange I didn't recognize this. I look to my right side and see a room I didn't know. What happened? The last thing I remembered was being on a hunt with Dean and Sam. There tell me there search for a Djinn and I offered to help and search the region. I also know that I was in one building and then I remember blue shining eyes. That was it.

I look now on my left side and see someone beside me in the bed. I was shocked. Who was this?

Then I recognize the sandy short hair and the wide shoulders. No it can't be. Why should he lie in the same bed as me?

The person next to me yawn now and stretch. I close my eyes at first impulse. I didn't know what to do. I can feel that the person leave the bed and go to a door, because he open it, but he still stand in it. "Come on, Cas! Stand up! Don't make me to wake you!", the men, who is really Dean, shout over to me and I open my eyes and look at him. No doubt that this is Dean, but the other fact I see confuse me even more. Dean was naked. "Good so.", he smiles and go in the room, I recognize it as a bathroom now. He leaves the door open and I hear the shower.

I sit up in bed and my thoughts racing. Why does Dean sleep naked in the same bed as me? And why act he like it is normal? And where are we?

I need to call Sam and ask him. I was out for more options. So I lifted my feet out of bed and see a phone right next to me. I grab the phone and then I realize something strange. I didn't have clothes on. I look under the sheets. Yes, no clothes.

All this seemed stranger and stranger. So I call Sam.

It make the normal noise. Then a click and I hear Sam's voice. "Hello, here is Sam Winchester." "Sam, it's Castiel.", I answer and I hear joy in Sam's voice, when he speak next: "Cas? Great to hear from you again. Did something happen?" I was a bit confused, I see Sam last night and when I would just have disappeared he would sounded way more different. "No.", I just say. "Why do you call then? I thought we see us this evening for dad's birthday. Mom already made so many pie, we count on Dean here." He laugh at his last comment. Dean's and Sam's parents were alive? I was very confused. "I'm sorry I need to hang up.", I say and Sam just say bye before I hung up.

Something was wrong here. Why were there parents alive?

Right now I feel arms wrapped around my waist and drag me to a warm chest. Now I realize that the shower is off and Dean crawled on bed. I can smell Dean. Then I can feel Dean's lips on my neck. He softly kisses my neck, then he just hide his face in it. I can feel that he smile against me. "Morning, baby.", he mumble. I didn't know what to do. Should I touch him? Or shouldn't I?

I want to touch him ... Wait. What?! Why do I want to touch Dean? Yeah he is really important to me, but angels didn't have the desire to touch someone.

But what if I am no angel any longer? I know that something felt really strange since I wake up and I just need a second now to find out that I am a human.

Human.

"Hey, baby? Is something wrong?", Dean ask and it made me feel a bit tingly inside of my stomach, when he call me baby, like I am his.

I just shake my head. "Are you mad at me?", he ask and kiss my neck again, like he want to make up for it. "I'm not.", I say. "Just exhausted." It was the first thing that come into my mind. Dean sigh and let go of my neck to stand up. He put the towel down, which he had wore since he came out of the shower and put new clothes on, which he fished out of the closet on the wall. "Maybe I shouldn't have fucked you till 3am.", he says his back to me and so casually, like it was no big deal. But I turn deep red. Dean just said that he had sex with me half of the night, like it's no big deal.

Dean turn around fully dressed. "I go make breakfast, put some clothes on and come down.", he says, while come over and press a kiss on my forehead. I nod and he go out of the room.

Just five minutes later I am downstairs and see Dean waiting with a beautiful breakfast. I smile and he smiles back. We eat and he talk about the birthday party we will go to this evening. I didn't talk much. Dean just deal with it, maybe he feel a bit guilty.

Till evening we just lay on the couch and watch TV. I sit my legs on the couch and Dean lay between my legs so that his head lay on my stomach. Sometime I start play with his hair, he didn't mind so I just keep doing it.

We drive with Dean's Impala to the house from dean's parents. There were already many people in the garden.

Dean hold a bunch of flowers in his one hand and my hand in his other, while we search for John Winchester. We found him standing by the grill. When he see us, he put his beer out of his hand and come to us. "Dean.", he says and hug Dean tightly. "Happy Birthday, dad.", Dean says and give him the flowers. "Thanks son.", he say and smile. Then he see me and his smile grows wider. "Castiel.", he says and hug me, too. I was a bit confused but hug him back. "Happy Birthday.", I say, too and he smile. "Thanks son.", he says. I was confused that he call me son, too. "Dean, meet a few of my work mates.", he say and drag me and Dean over to the men he talked with before. "Guys, this is the older son, Dean." the men greet Dean with friendly smiles and handshakes. "and my son-in-law ,his husband, Castiel." I was surprised. I was married to Dean?!

"Dad, excuse us. We want to find mom.", Dean says and pull my hand to his mom. He located her on the buffet. "Mom.", Dean says and his mother turn around and hug her son. "Dean, so good to see you." there break apart and then she hug me. "and you, Castiel." she look at us both with proud, when Sam came and hug me, too. "Cas, hey and Dean." I'm still confused from all this hugging, when a blond girl hug me, too and say how glad she is to see me again and then a little boy around five hug me and call me 'uncle Cas'. After the boy call the blond girl mummy and Sam lay his arm round her shoulders I understand that the blond girl is Sam's wife and the boy there son.

All this was confusing.

But then I remembered something Dean said: Djinn can throw you in a deep dream where everything seemed perfect, like your biggest wishes are granted, but all this isn't real.

Being a human, marry Dean, Dean lucky, with his family totally accepting us and lucky by themselves. It was like a perfect dream.

But it wasn't real, I tell myself.

Then Dean kissed me. He smile and I blush a bit. "Don't space out when I talk.", he says and peck on my lips again.

I didn't care, if this isn't real. I am happy.


End file.
